The present invention is directed to a lifting cap adapted to be attached to the distal end of the handle of a laryngoscope to facilitate oral endotracheal intubation of a patient, and in particular to a generally gear-shaped lifting cap including an abutment member having an undulating peripheral side wall that forms a plurality of finger-grip notches such that the handle of the laryngoscope can be gripped by a hand of a first user and the peripheral side wall of the abutment member can be securely gripped by a hand of a second user.
In performing an oral endotracheal intubation procedure the blade of a laryngoscope is inserted into the mouth of a patient. The tip of the blade is positioned at or near the epiglottis depending on whether a straight or curved laryngoscope blade is being used. Previously, a single user manually gripped the handle of the laryngoscope with the left hand of the single user, and the single user lifted the laryngoscope along the central axis of the laryngoscope handle to lift the epiglottis and allow direct viewing of the vocal cords. While the single user gripped the handle of the laryngoscope with the left hand of the single user, the single user inserted an endotracheal tube into the oral opening of the patient and into the larynx of the patient with the right hand of the single user. Excessive force in gripping the handle by the single user often resulted in undesired cranking or rotating of the laryngoscope which can cause trauma to the airway, broken or damaged teeth of the patient, and failed intubation attempts.